


Murder isn't comfort food

by DearCat



Series: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020 [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Belphegor is moping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Mukuro just wants to fight, Platonic Cuddling, murderous puppy pile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearCat/pseuds/DearCat
Summary: Belphegor’s temper has always been unpredictable. Mukuro is just learning this now.Day 5 [Platonic Cuddling]
Relationships: Belphegor & Rokudou Mukuro
Series: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796857
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95
Collections: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020





	Murder isn't comfort food

**Author's Note:**

> Another one without Xanxus, aren’t you guys proud of me?

Mukuro isn't usually one to sleep anywhere but inside his perfectly protected, trap riddled territories. But he's also never usually alone. His dear Chrome is somewhere in the back of his mind, busy with a mission of her own. And Mukuro, perhaps a little tellingly, sent both Ken and Chikusa with her. 

That's how he finds himself staring blankly at the ceiling. He's gotten used to sleeping with warm bodies by his side. 

Ken and Chikusa were used to doing it even back at the labs and when they got out, they simply folded Mukuro into the routine. Mukuro didn't push them away. Initially because whoever wanted to get to Mukuro would first need to get through them and that would give Mukuro enough time to react. 

Then Vindicare happened… and well, sleeping alone has terrible connotations now. 

A terrible memory to reminiscence about, of course. It does nothing for his temper. Movement on the other bed reminds him of the other reason he can't sleep and he sighs, "must you, would-be-prince?" 

Predictively, that earns him knives thrown his way and Mukuro smiles, ready for a fight if nothing else. It might even be fun enough to distract him from his dark musings. "Oh, feeling lucky?"

"Ushishishi, the prince needs no luck to deal with  _ peasants _ ." But there's no more than the usual bloodlust in it. 

Is he? Mukuro turns in his bed to look at him. Ah yes, the would-be prince is sulking. No matter, Mukuro has decided he wants a fight and he  _ will _ get one. Standing up, he conjures his trident with nothing but a thought and stabs it into the spot the Varia storm was lounging on. 

Belphegor, of course, dodges with a crazed laugh, knives flying from his hands. Mukuro laughs back, turns the knives into butterflies and the cable into snakes, sends them back at the storm with a gesture from his trident that's all show. 

Storm Flame flares around them, disintegrating both the creatures and most things inside the room. 

"Oh? Is your control that bad, little prince?" Mukuro gestures at the state of their lodging, sends vines after the Storm and arches a brow mockingly. 

In return, the prince snarls. "Ushishishi, I'm going to make you  _ bleed _ ."

He almost stabs Mukuro in the kidney but Mukuro sidesteps Belphegor in the last second, trident swinging to gut the blonde. Surprisingly, however, Belphegor doesn't jump back to avoid the hit. Instead, he redirects Mukuro's blow with his forearm, tackles Mukuro to the ground and buries his face against his stomach. 

What?

"I miss Mammy," Belphegor tries to stab him lazily. 

Mukuro turns the knife into a strawberry because that's the first thing that comes to mind when he thinks of Mammon. Belphegor, of course, eats it and Mukuro tries to stick his trident into the blonde's back. 

Belphegor's flames start disintegrating it, however, and Mukuro conjures it away. "Kufufu, perhaps you're too clingy for a Mist." He longs to gesture dramatically at their position but Belphegor wouldn't be able to appreciate the art of it with his face still pressed against Mukuro's stomach. 

It's less fun when there's nobody to appreciate his flare. 

"...Am not," Belphegor mopes, throwing three knives to the vicinity of Mukuro's face. 

With a roll of his eyes, Mukuro turns them into birds and makes them poke Belphegor's scalp. Shockingly, Belphegor makes no move to retaliate. 

Hu. Mukuro waves his mist around them both, knowing that it's perhaps stupid but also that his dear Tsunayoshi would burn the Varia down should their Storm touch him. So yes, it's a stupid decision but Mukuro is getting sleepy with Belphegor's warm wait on him and honestly, it's all the would-be prince's fault. 

Spitefully, he doesn't conjure the birds away as he drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

>  **My Social Media:**  
> [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/DearCat24/), snippets of what I'm working on. [The current thread of threads](https://twitter.com/DearCat24/status/1274432656655204358).  
> [Tumblr](https://dearcat1.tumblr.com), weekly drabbles.
> 
> **The current thread of threads contains:**  
>  \- Reaction and adjustment Ch. 4  
> \- KHR Rare Pair Week 2020  
> \- Empirical evidence  
> \- My Wrath and yours


End file.
